Episode 1083 (23 January 1995)
Synopsis Carol calls a family conference and decides that honesty is the best policy, Della comes clean to Binnie about her relationship with Steve, Debbie gets involved with Sanjay's gambling exploits and Pauline and Arthur discuss what to do about the 'Nellie situation'. Ricky gives Alan a until Phil gets back, job as he's too busy at the arches. Pat goes into the launderette and in passing says to Carol that'll make things easier. Carol is under pressure from her family to take them to the wedding (she hasn't told them it is inside prison) so she's in a very bad mood and snaps back saying that Pat is trying to snipe at her. Pat says that her family seem to be supporting Carol's, both Alan's job and David paying the rent for Bianca. (whoops!) Carol says WHAT? Ricky is doing that, and she's contributing. Meanwhile, Sanjay has put the rent Ricky gave him this week on a horse 60 quid at 10-1. Debs in the bookie's is worried about it (Gita has spoken to her again and said that she's looked at the books for the stall and they are a total mess, she doesn't know where the money's going) so she doesn't put the bet on!!!!! How she expects to keep her job, I don't know. She tells Nigel later, and he goes bonkers, asks what it was, and tells her to put it on NOW. She says she can't as the odds shortened, and Nigel asks for details, she says it was 60 quid at 10-1 so he'd win 600 quid. Nigel goes pale and says we'll take forever to pay Sanjay off if the horse wins, then he has a brainwave and rushes next door to the video shop and "borrows" 80 quid from the till and puts the bet on at another bookies. Of course Debbie doesn't know and frantically watches the race which to her dismay, the horse wins. Meanwhile Sanjay is in the Vic. Carol comes in and demands an explanation about who pays rent on the bedsit, David or Ricky, in front of Pat. Sanjay hums and hahs and tries to avoid the question but finally admits it, and then they argue about who should get the money back. Carol has to go and Gita comes in, sees Sanjay arguing with Pat. She asks what it was about, Sanjay says it was the wrong change, Gita disbelieves. Then Big Ron comes in and shouts over to Sanjay saying Hey!! Sanjay rushes over to shut him up as Ron says "it won!" thanks for the tip, and Gita comes over to see what it's about, Sanjay says nothing, Gita says did he get the wrong change too? She asks Pat, who has probably overheard this and says it was all about the wrong change earlier. Gita is suspicious, Ron says nothing more, as Sanjay isn't supposed to be allowed to gamble (Gita says!). Debbie goes home to Nigel frantic and crying about the 600 quid, and she says she will lose her job and be put in prison, Nigel says she won't, and explains that he put 80 quid on, and has 800 - she tells him that it was only 60, and he says he must have made a mistake and they have now got $200 and can pay off the loan they took out for the wedding. (So gambling does pay after all, as long as it's done for honesty's sake! ;-)) still a bit confused as to how they are going to explain to Sanjay when Debbie pays him out of her handbag and not the betting shop tills. And why he didn't go back to the shop immediately as Debbie had finished her shift and present his copy of the ticket which she hadn't processed(or whatever). Back at Carol's, Sonia thinks because Alan has a job, they can now afford to go to the wedding (she has lied to Claire and Janine about getting a new dress and being bridesmaid). Carol has to explain to everyone why it is, and Robbie is of course delighted saying he wants to go, and see what it's like in prison. Carol says if he carries on how he's going he'll find out for himself anyway. Blossom says why didn't you tell me, as then she wouldn't have been so persistent about letting Sonia go. Michelle goes for an interview at the housing office and gets all dressed up, but tells Geoff that she is telling no-one so that there are no expectations and disappointment when/if she doesn't get the job. She then stupidly goes into the café and everyone comments on how dressed up she is (she is wearing makeup for the first time in years). She says it's nothing, and Kathy doesn't believe her. Arthur and Pauline get the letter from the council about Nellie and Pauline is furious that Nellie has been saying they didn't look after her properly and their house wasn't suitable to live in. (dumb cow, I'd have thought she'd be pleased that Nellie was going to get her own place and not be interfering with them.) She argues against it, and says that she thought it was OK at their house for Nellie. Nellie acts all confused and apologetic about it all. Pauline feels sorry for her, and says should they take her back to Arthur later. He says whatever she decides, it's up to Pauline. Credits Main cast *Michelle Joseph as Della *Mark Monero as Steve *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *John Pickard as Kevin *Andrew Fraser as Andy *Daniel Mendoza as Dean *Glen Berry as Wedge Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes